Four
*Stapy *Nickel *X (sometimes) *Golf Ball *Donut (arguably) *A Better Name Than That *Forks *Yellow Face *Pencil *Clock *Tree |color = Blue (XFOHV) Cerulean blue (BFB) |deaths = 1 (currently dead) |kills = 6 |first = X Finds Out His Value (non-canonical) Getting Teardrop to Talk |last = This Episode Is About Basketball (flashback) Four Goes Too Far (actual) Thanks for 4 years of Thanks for 4 years! (non-canonical) |voice = Michael Huang Chesshunter (his screechy sound) }} Four is the main host and perhaps the main antagonist of Battle for BFDI. Four and his co-host X first appeared in the video "X Finds Out His Value". Four exhibited very surreal mannerisms, including being able to deform characters strongly, reviving them, screeching in order to stun characters, eliminated contestants by sucking them into his body (sending them to Eternal Algebra Class), and had the ability to shoot laser beams, called zappies by Nickel, from his hands. Four's first appearance in BFB was "Getting Teardrop to Talk", where he lead a game to win "a BFDI" (in which the winners will possibly get another Battle for Dream Island). Four appeared alongside X, another abstract being representing a real-life number, letter, or algebriac variable. Four may have been killed and/or stopped being the host in Four Goes Too Far when he was multiplied by 0 using Donut and X. Personality Although Four seemed to be calm most of the time, he appeared angry in "Lick Your Way to Freedom" and "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" a few times, this anger growing more frequent as the series goes on. Cary Huang has suggested that he and X are some sort of extra-terrestrial beings. Four was nice in X Finds Out His Value and didn't screech at all then. In "Fortunate Ben", Four was shown to want a sense of dominance and will get furious if talked back to or have tasks done for them. When pushed, Four would show no mercy and would even do things such as ”dismemble” close friends out of anger. In Four Goes Too Far, Four is very intolerant to criticism as he mistaken Nickel’s response to criticism. Powers and abilities *Screech: Stuns any contestant who tries to talk to Four. It can also generate hearts when Four is excited, which can fling a contestant as shown with Eraser. *Energy Beam: Beams that shoots out of his hands and electrocutes the contestant who is touched, making them lose health. *Recovery Center: Four replaces the Recovery Centers from previous seasons with his hand. *Mutilation: Turns any contestant into an abstract version of themselves, a harp strum plays, killing them. *Elimination: Four replaces the Tiny Loser Chamber and Locker of Losers from previous seasons, by sucking up eliminated contestants or "eating" them. (Balloony says the eliminated contestants are sent to Eternal Algebra Class.) *Dismemberment: This happened off-screen when X interrupted them. He had snapped off X's leg. *Turning contestants orange: (Cloudy said the orange was made out of evaporated tangerine juice.) *Controlling and morphing clouds into numbers. **Donut is seen doing this in Four Goes Too Far, but it's most likely because he had the "factor of four". Status As of BFB 6, Four was factored into Donut as a zero. It is unknown if this killed him or not. Due to this, Donut now seems to have gained a portion of Four's attributes and abilities such as morphing clouds and bending reality, though he has currently displayed much less power than that of Four, as he was unable to send Loser, 8 Ball, and Stapy to the EAC. Coverage Four's first appearance was in a 2008 animation by Jacknjellify called X Finds Out His Value along with X, where he helped X figure out his value by factoring out an equation. Nine years later, Four and X appeared in Battle for BFDI as the former hosts. Unlike his original appearance, Four acts extremely odd and screeches at others who tried to talk to them, making them faint, become dizzy or even die (in the case of Pillow). The only two characters who can actually communicate with him properly are Dora and Roboty for some reason, who each also only talk in a strange manner. He could understand X, as seen in X Finds Out His Value and Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. His color was changed from dark blue to light blue. Deaths *Why Would You Do This on a Swingset: Crushed by Balloony’s finger. (debatable) *Four Goes Too Far: Is multiplied by Donut (0). Kills Total kills: 6 People screeched Total screeches: 16 Quotes *''"X! What's wrong? You look depressed!"'' - Four's first line (X Finds Out His Value) *''"I do this!"'' - Four's first words (BFB) *''"It's time for Brake at Flake!"'' - Before Cake at Stake *''"Let's do Cake at Stake!"'' *”...Which means one of you- will be going to SLEEP!” - After announcing Brake at Flake *''"Well, I'M not the one who doesn't know their value."'' *''"Nobody noticed you were gone."'' *''"WHO DID THIS?!"'' - After being hurt by forks *"Hrnghhhhhh" - Preparing/Charging to Use Zappies *''"It's time."'' - Before using zappies *''"Balloony, you're not supposed to know that."'' *''"Burn center."'' *''"Limb reattachment center!"'' *''"I think somebody is criticizing me. I don't like criticism!"'' *''"No flying allowed!"'' *''"BEEP is safe!"'' *"It's time for the return of the BEEP BEEP!" *''"Hnh?" -'' Before getting multiplied by zero. *"Team Death P.A.C.T., assemble or you'll tremble!" Trivia * He is depicted with four fingers frequently, but sometimes he is depicted with five, as seen during the intro of Getting Teardrop to Talk where he shrinks Black Hole and before blasting energy beams at Gelatin in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. It also appears in "Four Goes Too Far" when Four was about to blast Nickel for criticizing him. Other times he has claws like in Fortunate Ben. * He appeared in the HTwins.net game Tidepool, as a level 23 creature in the "Classic" character set. * Cary described Four as a "weird alien creature who doesn't know how to communicate" in his reaction video. If he actually is an alien, this could explain his strange powers, general behavioral quirks, and different eye and limb assets, as well as his screeching. * He explains challenges in a way where the problem is shown (performed by X, sometimes themselves) and he instructs the objects to the task as a challenge. * Four seems to be omnipotent. However, being omnipotent doesn't grant him the ability to give good solutions to the problems which he is faced with all of the time. * He has the ability to recover and kill contestants, replacing the Recovery Centers for this season. * He can also transport eliminated contestants to an unknown place (referred to as "Eternal algebra class" by Balloony) by sucking them into himself, replacing the Tiny Loser Chamber and Locker of Losers * In the first three episodes, Four starts the intro by raising his right arm in a fist. * Four is able to talk with his eyes, as shown in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. * According to Balloony, inside his body is a prison containing eliminated contestants. This prison is called "Eternal Algebra Class". * Four hates the closed form of 4. ** This is implied in Today's Very Special Episode when he deems 's makeover to be the worst one, while he ranks 's as the second best makeover. * In BFB 3, when Four states that he isn't the one who doesn't know his value, the sky can be seen in the center of his eyes. * Apparently, if Four were to be multiplied by zero, he would disappear from existence into the zero he was multiplied by. **However, after Donut was multiplied by Four, he states that he had obtained the "factor of Four" within him. So there is a possibility that he is still alive. * When Four screeched at Tree in Fortunate Ben, the screech was the original audio clip in reverse. * Four has a tendency to mispronounce "A Better Name Than That" as "Another Name Than That", as heard in BFB 4. Sources Category:Host Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Non-Objects Category:Non-Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Pre BFDI Content Category:Characters with Running Gags